1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation and design of electronic circuits, and more particularly, to the operation and design of tunable circuits.
2. Background
Conventional high power tunable capacitors comprise shunt switches configured as body contacted type switches where the body of the switch is controlled by a negative bias supply. When RF power amplifiers are integrated with these switches in the same package or on the same die, the RF ground can experience unexpected noise levels. These noise levels partially turn on the junction diode in the body contacted switches, which affects the negative bias supply distributed to all the switches thereby degrading performance of the capacitor.
Accordingly, a high power tunable capacitor is provided that is configured to isolate ground noise thereby improving performance.